The present invention relates to a coloring composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a coloring composition which is suitable for the manufacture of a color filter for use in a solid-state imaging device, an image display device, and the like. The present invention further relates to a cured film, a color filter, a solid-state imaging device, an image display device, and an organic electroluminescent element, each using the coloring composition; a method for manufacture of a color filter using the coloring composition; and a colorant and a method for producing a colorant.